


10 preguntas

by honeytommo



Series: Love is brave. [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, One Direction Break Up, One Shot, this is not the end
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeytommo/pseuds/honeytommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de la gran noche que tuvieron juntos, Louis se despierta solo en una cama de hotel, extrañando los cálidos brazos del rizado a su alrededor, extrañando sus dulces besos y sintiéndose más vacío que nunca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 preguntas

-Estupido trafico-golpee el volante, había dejado a Louis solo, ni siquiera le deje una nota o algo, mire la parte trasera de mi auto donde llevaba todos los regalos que le había comprado a mi Louis. 

Quería darle algo especial después de esa espléndida noche, cada día estoy seguro que lo amo más, compre muchas cosas para darle una linda sorpresa, sinceramente estaba angustiado pregúntame que habrá pasado con Louis cuando despertó, estaba preocupado por el, a veces el no era el mismo Louis que todos conocen, era inseguro y no me gustaría que cometiera una locura, además tampoco lo podía llamar ya que había sido tan tonto por haber roto mi celular esta mañana, la alarma era molesta y sentía que me rompía la cabeza, así que simplemente lo tome y lo estrelle contra el suelo, debería de aprender a ser paciente

-MUÉVANSE, TENGO QUE LLEGAR CON MI NOVIO AHORA MISMO-grite, aunque pensándolo bien Louis no es mi novio, habíamos terminado, no sólo la relación, habíamos terminado nuestro compromiso hace unos meses, pero tampoco puedo decir que es mi amigo ya que los amigos no hacen el amor-APÚRENSEEEEEE QUE TENGO QUE LLEGAR A UN LUGAR-grite 

"okey, lo de aprender a ser paciente debe quedar para mañana" pensé, necesitaba a Louis, necesitaba estar a su lado para abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos 

-CÁLMESE JOVEN-gritó una señora de al lado y junto a ella iba una niña que al parecer estaba a punto de tener un colapso emocional 

-¿COMO ESTARÍA USTED SI TENDRÍA QUE ESPERAR SIGLOS PARA VER AL AMOR DE SU VIDA Y ESTÁ PREOCUPADA POR EL?-le dije, la chica que estaba al lado de ella comenzó a llorar, seguro la asuste-oye no llores, lo siento ¿si?-dije más calmado 

El trágico avanzó y le agradecí a Dios eso ya que me estaba desesperando, cruce la ciudad y llegue al hotel donde estaba mi bebé, estacione mi auto en la parte privada, nadie se daría cuenta que estuve y estaba ahí, saque las cosas que había traído y subí el ascensor hacia el cuarto, todo estaba muy silencioso, algo que realmente no me sorprendió ya que Louis acostumbraba a dormir por horas. Camine hasta la pequeña sala donde estaba nuestra cena de ayer "necesito verlo" me dije a mismo y camine hasta el cuarto, estaba por abrir emocionado hasta que escuche sus sollozos 

(...)

Cuando termine de llamar a Harry por 30ava vez sin conseguir respuesta, llame a Liam para contarle cómo se sentía, él era mi mejor amigo,me entendería y me aconsejaría

-¿alo?-respondieron desde el otro lado de la línea -Louis ¿estás bien?-dijo tranquilo y no pude evitar sollozar, estar bien este momento sería algo ilógico-Tommo, dime algo-

-el me dejo-dije-el simplemente me uso y se fue dejándome destrozado, sé que yo tengo la culpa pero ayer le dije que lo amo, se lo demostré, yo lo amo y el también dijo que amaba, me dijo que era su todo con cada acción, con su palabras, además él es mi todo, mi sol, mi luna, la hermosa luz de mi vida, el significa tanto para mí, su sonrisa hace que me derrita, sus besos me hacen volar, con solo mirar a sus ojos logró perderme, estoy completamente enamorado de él, yo lo lastime antes y ahora lo perdí, sé que dije que solo sería esta última vez pero no puedo, Li-solo recordaba cada momento junto a él y mi corazón se partía más, nada volvería a ser lo mismo-no puedo fingir que ya no lo amo porque no es así, aún recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, su hermosa sonrisa con los hoyuelos marcados que lo hacían lucir adorable, tú fuiste el primero en saber cómo comenzó nuestra historia y ahora eres el primero en saber cómo terminó, algunos más lastimados que otros-su amigo solo lo escuchaba en silencio-¿sabes? Amaba todo de él, no, ¡AMO TODO DE ÉL!

-¿volverás a intentarlo?-preguntó calmado 

-me encantaría pero sé que terminara mal, otra vez, me encantaría buscarlo, correr hasta el, saltar a sus brazos y decirle que lo amo pero ya no soy valiente, el merece algo mejor que yo, ¿como un corazón como el de él pudo amar un corazón como el mío?-dije rompiéndome a llorar otra vez-además, Li, él es tan perfecto y yo, yo con suerte estoy en la banda, seguro me tuvieron pesar y por eso me unieron a la banda, además admite que estoy bien feo, ¿has visto mis ojos? Puede que sean azules y toda esa mierda pero son pequeños, se ven decaídos, estoy tan delgado que a veces me da miedo romperme pero tengo miedo a engordar, sería como una pequeña bola de grasa y odio mi estatura ¿que hombre de 23 años tiene mi estatura? Exacto, ninguno, tú eres menor que yo y aún así mides más que yo, y Harry es mi bebé pero es más alto que yo, mi Harry-sonreí melancólicamente recordándolo, hablar con Liam me hacía desahogarme y eso me hace sentir mejor 

-oh, amigo tu eres muy talentoso, por eso estás en la banda ¿acaso no has visto que hay muchas chicas y chicos que te aman? Nosotros tus amigos te amamos, tu mamá te ama, para tus hermanas eres un héroe al igual que muchas de nuestra fans, muchas de ellas y hasta ellos están completamente enamoradas de ti, te aman incondicionalmente, para ellos siempre serás perfecto, siempre serás el pequeño pero lindo Louis, sé que para ellos es difícil verte mal porque te aman aún así sin conocerte, también se preocupan por ti y tu, tu eran tan lindo con cada uno de ellos, eres un buen modelo a seguir, eres una persona asombrosa, Louis-dijo su amigo-¿porque no vienes a mi casa y jugamos vídeo juegos?-ofreció 

-no, Li, yo me quedaré un rato solo pero de todos modos gracias-le dije y colgué

Mire a mi alrededor, el cuarto aún olía a él, a su delicioso perfume, mire hacia un punto de la habitación donde había una chaqueta en el piso, me acerqué a ella y efectivamente, esa era la chaqueta que mi Harry, me la puse sobre los hombros y pude sentir su calor, en ese momento comencé llorar otra vez, "realmente lo amo" era lo único que pensaba ¿qué haría para verlo en las próximas presentaciones? Yo no podría enviar llorar cuando lo vea después de todo esto

(...)

Había escuchado todo, cada una de las palabras de odio hacia el mismo, para mí el era el ser más perfecto del todo el puto mundo, el mundo no merecía a la hermosa persona que era Louis Tomlinson, él era un ángel. Estaba recargado contra la puerta con alguno de los regalos que le traje y "¡DEJA DE SER TONTO HARRY!" Grito mi subconsciente "ve por el", no toque la puerta sola la abrí despacio para encontrarme con la imagen más dolorosa que podría a ver visto, Louis estaba hecho un ovillo en la cama desordenada con mi chaqueta sobre sus hombros mientras soltada pequeños sollozos, levantó la cabeza y me miro, sus ojitos estaban rojos, sus labios un poco hinchados, su rostro estaba rojo probablemente de tanto llorar

-mierda, mente de estupida ¿porque me haces imaginarlo a él aquí? Maldita, imaginación de mierda, me haces daño-dijo tapándose la cara, me acerqué corriendo a él y lo tome entre mis brazos mientras sollozaba más fuerte-por favor deja de jugar con mi mente, no me hagas daño, sé que él no está aquí-dijo 

-shh amor, soy yo-dije susurrando cerca-soy yo, mi Louis-lo abrace más fuerte

-no, no eres tú, eres una maldita ilusión de mi mente-dijo golpeando levemente mi pecho 

-amor, soy yo, tu "cariño", tu "sweetcake", tu "rey"-citaba cada uno de los apodos que él me tenía-mi pequeño ángel, soy yo-dije, me dolía verlo así, estaba roto y por mi culpa 

-¿en serio eres tú?-levanto la vista, sonrío delicadamente, a pesar de todo yo lo veía hermoso-demuestra que eres tú, haz algo para que yo no siga pesando que estoy alucinando-dijo mirándome

Me acerqué a su rostro, lo acaricie sus mejillas sonrojadas, mientras lo miraba a los ojos, baje la mirada y la fije en sus labios, tenían un color carmesí, se veían tan suaves, tan dulces, pequeños pero hermosos labios 

-sólo bésame ya-dijo tomando mi rostro para juntarlo con el de él para comenzar un dulce beso, lento, tierno, lleno de amor, solo nuestros labios haciéndonos sentir sensacionales 

(...)

Él estaba aquí junto a mí, el estaba besándome, el no se había ido, el me seguía amando o eso creo, era el realmente. Me acerque más a él tratando de profundizar el beso, pero él no lo permitió

-espera, angel-dijo con una sonrisa 

-oh vamos, cariño-encune su rostro entre mis manos e hice un puchero-¿un besito más?-suplique, lo amaba mucho mucho 

-un besito más-dijo y dejó un beso en mi mejilla 

-no se vale-dije, me ardían los ojos había llorado desde que me desperté, no recordaba haber llorado tanto en su vida, la última vez que llore de esa manera fue cuando deje caer a mi hermana fizzy por las escaleras 

-si se vale, me dijiste "un besito más" pero no me dijiste en donde-dijo haciéndome un mimo en la nariz 

-te odio-dije mirando a otro lado aún sobre él 

-no es cierto-dijo con una sonrisa 

-tienes razón-me rendí 

-lo sabía-me acerco lo más que pudo a el para abrazarme, amaba sentirlo cerca pero sentía que me rompería los huesos, sus brazos si tan fuertes, el en general el es muy fuerte y yo soy tan debilucho

-cariño, disculpan incomodarte pero me estás ahogando-dije

-oh lo siento-dijo soltándome

-¿porque te fuiste sin decirme nada y no contestabas tu celular?-reproche, si, lo amaba y quería estar con él por toda la vida pero no podía dejar pasar eso, estoy enamorado pero no soy un pendejo

-oh por cierto tengo algo para ti-dijo con una sonrisa 

-no me evadas el tema, Harry Styles-dije agarrando su mano 

-lo siento ¿si?-dijo besando mi rostro-yo no contestaba mi celular porque... espera-dijo dejándome sobre la cama y corriendo a buscar su celular, lo encontró debajo de la cama al parecer-aquí está mi celular-lo levanto mostrándoselo y lo único que hice fue reírme 

-esta hecho un asco ¿qué le hiciste?-dije 

-solo lo estrelle contra el piso cuando me despertó-encogí los hombros 

-ven, quiero que me sigas abrazando-dije abriéndole los brazos, quería sus mimos ahora, quería sus manos sobre mi mientras hacen un recorrido por todo mi cuerpo, que sentir su olor tan dulce, era un adicto a él, quizá no sea sano pero era cierto, tenía una adición por Harry Styles 

-te amo, te amo, te amo-dijo Harry entre besos

-¿real o no real?-dije mirándolo a los ojos 

-muy real-dijo con una gran sonrisa, me acerqué a él para comenzar un beso el cual él me siguió, comencé a mover mis caderas sobre el provocando que el soltara un gemido ronco

-alto, Lou-dijo deteniéndome, puso sus manos en mis caderas

-¿no quieres?-dije haciendo un puchero, conocía que era una de sus debilidades, y admiro que me sentí mal cuando me rechazó así

-me encantaría, mi vida-dijo dando besitos en mi cuello y dejando love bites -quita esa carita triste ¿si?-acaricio mi rostro 

-¿ya no te atraigo?-pregunté

-no eso, amor, tú me fascinas, me encantaría repetir lo de anoche ya mismo pero traje algunas cosas para ti-dijo besando mi pecho desnudo 

-lo podemos dejar para después, ahora solo quiero estar contigo acá-dije lanzándolo sobre la cómoda cama y me incliné un poco para comenzar a besar su cuello acercándome a sus labios y comienzo a meter mis manos en su camisa, en un acto rápido, Harry me volteo y quedo bajo el

-me encantaría hacer el amor contigo ahora mismo pero tengo algo para ti, ¿me dejas mostrarlo?-se acercó a mi rostro y dejó un besito en mi puchero fingido-además ayer no cenamos nada, yo muero de hambre y tú debes comer algo también-dijo 

-okey pero no tengo hambre-dije seguro 

-pero tienes que comer, chiquitin-dijo sonriendo 

-chiquitín tu pene-dije golpeando su pecho levemente 

-eso no pensabas anoche-dijo con una sonrisa pervertida 

-ya, vamos-dije saliendo fácilmente debajo de él y corriendo a la sala aún con solo unos calzoncillos y la chaqueta de Harry que me quedaba algo grande, choque con algo y me caí, mire a mi alrededor y wow, Harry había comprado una floristería entera, una tienda de regalos y una de pasteles para meterla toda ese cuarto de hotel-cariño ¿porque decidiste hacer del cuarto una floristería?-dije riendo 

-¿te gusto?-dijo acercándose a mi y ayudándome a levantarme del suelo, mire con lo que choque y morí de ternura

-AH, AMO ESTO-tome peluche del topoespín Louis de la era del hielo, era malditamente tierno, recordaba haber visto esa película con mis hermanitas

-la joven que me atendió me dijo que se llamaba Louis y me recordó a ti-dijo rodeándome por la cintura-además siempre eres tú el que me regala cosas así, entonces pensé que sería lindo-

-aw eres muy lindo, cariño-dije besándolo, amaba sus labios 

-ahora vamos a comer algo ¿te parece?-

-primero me lavaré la cara, las lágrimas secas me dejan la cara pegajosa, además me pondré algo de ropa-me separe de él mirándolo avergonzado

-pero si te ves precioso-dijo 

-pero hace algo de frío-dije

-yo te caliento-dijo abrazándome otra vez-déjelo así Louis, soy tu novio-dijo 

-no, no eres mi novio, de hecho no somos nada, solo somos dos personas que hicimos el amor porque nos amamos pero sin ser nada-dije 

-Louuu-dijo 

-¿no sabes dónde dejé mi camisa?-dije ignorándolo y comenzando a buscar, encontré mis pantalones, da igual estaré con la chaqueta de Harry, no la va necesitar, me puse los pantalones y me acerqué a él-tu sonrisa es hermosa y gracias por todo esto, mi amor-dije mirando a nuestro alrededor 

-todo lo hago porque lo eres todo para mí, hermoso principe-dijo

-ERES DEMASIADO EMPALAGOSO, STYLES-dije empujándolo 

-ay amor, pero aun así me amas-dijo 

-lastimosamente tienes razón-dije levantando los hombros, caminamos juntos hasta la mesa del centro de la sala y Harry ya había puesto la mesa-¿de dónde sacaste esto?-pregunté probando el delicioso cupcake que Harry había traído 

-los compre para ti, sé que amas el dulce-dijo sonriendo mientras comía una sandwich con verduras, era un milagro que no me haya traído uno, siempre me preparaba algo con verduras 

-¿y porque no me trajiste ensalada?-pregunté bromeando 

-ay dulce, de eso nunca te vas a salvar, mientras yo esté vivo siempre vas a comer algo sano, que tú hayas elegido primero el postre que tu desayuno no es mi culpa-dijo

-te traje también sandwich pero sin tomate porque sé que lo odias-dijo entregándomelo 

-gracias, amor, solo le quitaré la lechuga, los...-no me dejó terminar y puso un dedo sobre mis labios mientras terminaba de masticar 

-nada de eso, señor Tomlinson, se lo tiene que comer así como esta-dijo serio-es rico y saludable, principe-hizo un puchero-hazlo por mi ¿si?-pestañeo tiernamente 

-oh Dios, eres un tramposo-dije mordiendo el sándwich, la verdad no estaba tan mal, estaba delicioso 

-sabia que te gustaría-dijo sonriendo coqueto 

-lo que me haces es injusto, te aprovechas de que te amo-dije fingiendo indignación

(...)

Oh por Dios, Louis me estaba matando, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo tanto, se me ocurrió una idea ingeniosa para hacerle una propuesta importante, no podía esperar más, además estábamos cómodos

-tienes suerte ya que yo también te amo mucho-dijo-¿jugamos algo?-

-si ¿qué quieres jugar? ¿Adivina y te quitas una prenda?-dijo mordiendo su labio inferior, este hombre era malditamente sensual 

-no, amor-reí ante su comentario-jugaremos algo que se llaman "las 10 preguntas" leí en internet que es interesante-invente 

-nunca escuché hablar de él pero bueno, juguemos, comienza tu-dijo acabando su sandwich. Cogiendo otro cupcake de la cajita, partió un trocito y me lo puso frente a mi boca-pruébalo-sonrío 

-gracias, pequeño pero sabes que en las mañanas prefiero no comer dulce-dije negándome 

-no te pregunte-dijo serio, tome el trocó con mi boca y wow era delicioso, mi bebé tenía razón-tu rostro lo dice todo, te encanto-comenzó a reír 

-bien, lo admito, es delicioso-dije

-comienza el juego-dijo subiendo sus piernas sobre la silla

-okey, la primera pregunta es ¿cuál es tu película favorita del momento?-dije, ¡tonto harry! Grito mi subconsciente 

-um, creo que no tengo película favorita en este momento-dijo-¿es aburrido el juego?-

-no, Lou, es genial, te lo juro- 

-bueno, sigue-dijo 

-¿canción favorita del momento?-dije

-esa te la sabes-dijo riendo

-no se, "what do you mean?" de Justin Bieber-cuestione aún sabiendo que no era cierto

-Harry, por favor-dijo 

-okey, si se cuál es-

-entonces sáltala-dijo 

-la siguiente es ¿te gusto?-dijo, mala idea el comenzó a reír a carcajadas 

-Harry, sweetcake, yo te amo-acerco su silla y acunó mi rostro en sus manos, dejándolo algo meloso por la crema de pastel que tenían lo cupcakes

-me haces sonrojar-lo bese, un beso inocente y tierno

-siguiente pregunta-dijo 

-¿qué es lo más te gusta de mi?-dije algo inseguro, no se me ocurría nada

-me gusta todo de ti, la verdad yo te veo perfecto en todo sentido, eres el chico que más amo y sé que ama, amo tu dulzura, amo tu cabello aunque muchas personas digan cosas feas, yo lo amo, amo tus tatuajes y amo la forma en la que se complementa con los míos, amo tu sonrisa torcida, amo tus hoyuelos tiernos, amo tus ojos, son como dos rayitos de luz, amo tu linda nariz, amo tu carisma, amo tu creatividad, amo tu amabilidad, amo tu humildad, son muchas cosas que amo de ti ¿quieres que las siga nombrando? Quizá me demore 10 siglos más-dijo 

-me harás llorar, William-dije, él era tan especial conmigo, quiero vivir mi futuro junto a él-mierda, estoy tan enamorado de ti-

-yo también estoy muy enamorado de ti, Edward-

-¿serie favorita? The walking dead ¿no me equivoco, cierto?-dije, esa me la sabia porque el siempre los días de semana nos sentábamos a ver una maratón

-correcto, Styles-dijo sonriendo orgulloso 

-okey, ¿me extrañaste?-dije 

-en serio preguntas eso, te extrañe demasiado, me hacías falta cuando nos acurrucábamos juntos a ver series, también cuando me cantabas las canciones que habías escrito para mí y yo hacía lo mismo, sería un hipócrita si diría que no te extrañe-dijo tomando una pequeña cajita donde había chocolates-creo que tú planeas engordarme para que nadie se fije en mí ¿cierto?-probó uno de los chocolates 

-yo también te extrañe muchísimo, Lou-comencé a reír por lo que dijo 

-sigue, Styles-dijo y quede en blanco, no sabía que preguntar, no sabía que debía seguir

"piensa, piensa, piensa, Harry" me repetía en la mente y no se me venía ninguna idea-ya me aburrí, cariño, mejor vamos y tomamos un baño juntos-dijo Louis levantándose, lo tome del brazo y lo jale hacia causando que cayera sobre mis piernas-Harry, no seas brusco-

-amo todo de ti, cada pequeña parte de ti es mi adoración, no es pregunta y ya lo sabías pero te lo quería decír-dije dulcemente en su oído

-para, bebé, eres tan hermoso-dijo acomodándose bien en mis piernas 

-¿quieres tener hijos en el futuro?-pregunté 

-claro, me encantaría, se llamarían Andy, Charles y Cath-dijo sonriente-sería un papá genial-

Me imagine a nuestra familia en un día soleado en la playa nos niños corriendo de un lado a otro mientras Louis y yo estamos sentamos dándonos mimos bajo una sombrilla, tal vez la pequeña Cath construyendo un castillo de arena con una hojita como bandera

-me gusta cuando sonríes-dijo Louis sacándome de mis pensamientos 

-seguro estarías encantado de saber que esta sonría es por ti-dije 

-¿cuál pregunta sigue?-dijo 

-¿qué planeas hacer el los meses de vacaciones?-le pregunte 

-la verdad no se, tal vez ir a la playa, estar tiempo con mi familia, salir contigo, obvio si tú quieres y si no lo permiten, también salir con Liam y Niall, o irnos de vacaciones juntos, ¿eso sería genial, no? Los llamaré después para avisarles-dijo riendo-¿y tú qué planeas, cariño?-me miro 

-muchas cosas, sorpresas quizá-dije buscando la pequeña cajita de terciopelo en mis bolsillos

-¿cuántas preguntas faltan? Ya hiciste como 50-dijo el más pequeño, seguía buscando hasta que la sentí, la agarre y senté a Louis en la otra silla 

-última pregunta pero no menos importante, Louis William Tomlinson, mi hermoso principe ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?-me arrodillé frente a él abriendo la pequeña cajita con dos argollas de oro, su expresión decía mil palabras pero ninguna salía de sus labios-¿te gustaría ser el sr. Tomlinson de Styles? Porque te confieso que a mí me encantaría ser Harry Styles de Tomlinson, ya sabes-no me dejó terminar ya que en unos segundos él estaba sobre mi, llenado de besos mi rostro 

-me encantaría-dijo separándose un poco de mí y volviendo a besar dulcemente mis labios 

-seguiremos luchando, seguiremos fuertes por nuestro amor, el amor puedo vencer miles de barreras ¿darás esta batalla junto a mí?-dije 

-claro que la daré, ya no te dejaré, haré todo lo que tenga en mis manos para ser libre pero juntos, quiero gritarle al mundo que eres mío, quiero decirle a todos "estoy malditamente enamorado de Harry Styles y seré su futuro esposo, futuro Sr de Styles, envídienme perras" en serio, seré la envidia de todo el puto mundo-dijo riendo 

-eres un mal chico pero me encantas-dije besando su cuello expuesto con unas marca que ya había dejado el día de ayer 

-a veces pienso que eres mitad vampiro-comenzó a reír dulcemente 

-¿porque lo dices?-

-mira mi cuello-

-oye, tú tampoco te quedas atrás, la señora que me atendió en la pastelería comenzó a reírse cuando vio los love bits que me dejaste-

-se dio cuenta que eres mío, mi cielo-me guiño el ojo 

-eres increíble, Tomlinson-dije abrazándolo, saque una de las argollas y la decore uno de sus dedos con ella-ahora eres un hombre comprometido, nuevamente-dije, el tomo la otra argolla y copio la acción 

(...)

No me podía encontrar más feliz, no creo que nada puedo arruinar este momento, cuando estaba junto a él me sentía como en casa, Harry era mi hogar, ya no me sentía solo, junto a él me sentía correcto, sentía que encajaba, como puede ser tan idiota y haber pensado diferente, mi chico era mi todo 

-¿qué tal si tomamos un baño juntos?-dije obviamente con otras intensiones, si soy sincero nunca me cansaría de Harry

-claro, a sus ordenes -me tomó de manera nupcial y encaminándonos al cuarto de baño


End file.
